world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030915kolenathiago
acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling transchronicAllegorator TA at 18:36 -- 06:36 AA: Kolena comes into the commissary looking around as though she's searching for someone in particular. 06:37 TA: Thiago is not in the commissary! What a disastrous turn of events! 06:37 AA: Kolena sighs in annoyance, and checks her SBASE interface to see if Thiago is in his room. 06:38 TA: He totally is, lounging and reading a rather obnoxiously large tome. 06:38 AA: Kolena goes to his room and knocks on the door. 06:39 TA: Thiago closes the book and crosses to the door, checking the peephole. "Well, hello there." He calls through the door. 06:40 AA: "♪♪♪ I Have Heard That You Have Been So Overwhelmed By My Harmless Pranks That You Needed To Seek Intervention From One Of The Veterans. ♪♪♪" 06:41 TA: Thiago opens the door, grinning. "I hope his visit was entertaining." 06:41 TA: "I thought you'd like it." He winks. 06:42 AA: Kolena's face is deadpan. "♪♪♪ I Believe He Was Making Black Passes At Me. ♪ Which Is Strange As He Also Seemed To Think I Had Black Feelings For *you*. ♪♪♪" Her face becomes even MORE deadpan. 06:43 TA: "Well, well... my father gets around then." Thiago shudders. "Not sure I wanted to know that" 06:44 AA: "♪♪♪ So I Am Left With The Assumption That You Sent Him To Me Not Because You Actually Wished Relief From My Pranks, But As An Attempt To Troll Me Back. ♪♪♪" 06:44 TA: "Well, my condolences. / I didn't mean to subject you to such HORRORS just then." He grins. 06:45 TA: Thiago leans against the wall. 06:45 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Sure. ♪♪♪" She smiles sweetly, but her eyes aren't in it. 06:45 TA: "Well," 06:45 AA: "♪♪♪ I Just Want You To Understand That My Hatred For You Is 100% Platonic. ♪ 1000% Platonic, Even Despite The Mathematical Impossibility Of That. ♪♪♪" 06:45 TA: Thiago nods sagely. "Yes, of course." 06:45 TA: "I was just trying to... even the odds." 06:46 TA: "Considering, well, your SUPREME advantage over me." 06:46 TA: "Most gracious server player." He bows with a grace dripping in sarcasm. The flourish just kills it. 06:46 AA: "♪♪♪ Good. ♪ Because Even If I Had The Respect For You Necessary To Feel Black For You, The Fact That You Are Already Involved With Another Would Be A Much Bigger Dealbreaker For Me Than It Is For Lily. ♪♪♪" Her look is one of pure disdain, and screams "I know." 06:48 AA: "♪♪♪ Do Not Feel The Need To Cower Just Yet Though. ♪ Tethys Has Forbidden Me From Culling You For That. ♪♪♪" She looks away as thought supremely disappointed. 06:48 TA: His eyes narrow. "You know as well as any that wasn't something I'd want. / I don't know what came over her, but I was not happy." 06:48 AA: "♪♪♪ You Are So Lucky You Did Not Kiss Her Back. ♪♪♪" 06:49 TA: "Kiss her back? After the promise I made to Tethys? Please. / As shady as you may believe me to be, that's just low." 06:51 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes, I Am Sure Most People Would Sooner Stab Their Own Father Than Break A Promise Like That. ♪♪♪" She doesn't look at you and her voice seems distracted rather than sarcastic, as though she is just going through the motions with this one. 06:51 TA: "Hmm." Thiago narrows his eyes. Then... he... 06:51 TA: jabs her in the shoulder with a finger. 06:51 TA: "What's with you?" 06:51 AA: Kolena looks up in shock, her eyes screaming "How dare you" pretty clearly. 06:51 AA: "♪♪♪ What Are You Talking About? ♪♪♪" 06:52 TA: "This isn't your usual shitty troll. / You're out of it." 06:53 AA: "♪♪♪ A Shitty Troll From Me Would Not Be Usual From Me In The First Place. ♪♪♪" She rolls her eyes. "♪♪♪ I Would Not Know What You Are Talking About Anyway. ♪ And Even If I Did, I Ca Not Think Why I Would Open Up To You About Anything. ♪♪♪" 06:53 TA: "And if you were to open up you'd say:...?" He grins. 06:54 TA: But the grin is one that is genuinely curious. 06:54 TA: and concerned, if that's even possible to convey in a grin, but hey. 06:54 AA: "♪♪♪ Our World Was Eventful. ♪ My Moirail Is Injured. ♪ Do I Need Any More Reason Than That To Be Upset? ♪♪♪" 06:56 TA: "Come on, Tethys will be right as rain in no time, won't she? 06:57 AA: "♪♪♪ Mmm ♪♪♪" Kolena looks down. 06:58 TA: "Won't she?" The grin fades. It's more an uneasy smirkish thing that shouldn't be on his face. 06:59 AA: Kolena hesitates. "♪♪♪ Mary Seems Unconvinced. ♪ It Will Be Hard Work For Her If It Happens At All, And It Will Be Some Time Regardless. ♪ I Am Most Worried How It Is Hitting Her Emotionally. ♪♪♪" 07:00 TA: "Ryspor said that Kate human healed her though!" He's looking worried. "She must be so..." He shakes his head. 07:01 TA: He exits his room and shuts the door behind him, joining Kolena in the hallway. "Fuck the rules I need to see her." 07:01 AA: "♪♪♪ There Would Appear To Be Limits To What Sylphs Are Capable Of. ♪ Even Veteran Sylphs. ♪♪♪" 07:01 TA: "So we just let her rot there? 07:02 AA: "♪♪♪ I Have No Intention Of 'letting Her Rot,' No. ♪ But She Will Need Support. ♪♪♪" 07:03 TA: "I can't just leave her confined to a bed." 07:04 AA: "♪♪♪ You Are Her Matesprite. ♪ So You Should Be Spending Time With Her While She Is Stuck In There. ♪♪♪" Kolena's words are begrudging, but determined. "♪♪♪ Which Is Why I Do Not Intend To Make Use Of The Permission She Granted Me For One Kick To The Bulge Just Yet If You Are On Your Way To See Her. ♪♪♪" 07:06 TA: "Well, I appreciate it." He pulls out a white hankerchief. "Ceasefire for Tethys, then?" 07:06 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ Very Well. ♪ For The Time Being. ♪♪♪" 07:07 TA: Thiago nods and gives her the hankerchief. "Return that to me when it's time to begin again, then." 07:07 AA: She captchalogs the handkerchief. 07:07 AA: "♪♪♪ But If You Do End Up Hurting Her So Help Me They Will Never Find Your Body. ♪♪♪" 07:08 TA: "That's the furthest thing from my mind." He regards her... respectfully? Something like that. "I need to go." 07:09 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Very Well. ♪ Go Be With Her. ♪♪♪" Kolena's arms are crossed and she looks irritated. 07:09 TA: "What?" 07:09 AA: "♪♪♪ What What? ♪♪♪" 07:09 TA: "Whats with that look?" 07:10 AA: "♪♪♪ I Was Really Looking Forward To Kicking You In The Bulge. ♪♪♪" 07:10 TA: "Ugh." He turns and heads to the infirmary.